Cyrax
Summary Cyrax is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat 3. Making his debut in Mortal Kombat 3, Cyrax was one of the three cybernetic ninjas created by the Lin Kuei, in an effort to convert all members into unfeeling, cold-hearted, cybernetic assassins to improve their performance. He was assigned to hunt down the renegade, former Lin Kuei member Sub-Zero as designated unit LK-4D4. Of the three cyborgs, he has become the second to recover his humanity. This is due to the efforts made by Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs. He has currently allied with them as a token of his appreciation. In the alternate timeline of MK 2011, he was automated and dutifully serves the Lin Kuei, but was visibly opposed to the process before being presumably automated against his will. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Cyrax; real name is unknown Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cyborg; Formerly Human; Formerly apart of the Lin Kuei; Operative of the Outer World Investigation Agency Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Expert Martial Artist, Teleportation via self-detonation and reassembly, uses bombs, energy nets, buzzsaws, and a Pulse Blade, cross dimensional travel, heat resistant Attack Potency: Multi City Block level+ '(comparable to Kintaro) 'Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Multi City Block level his armor has a degree of heat resistance since he was able to submerge himself in magma without inflicting too much harm on himself Stamina: Potentially limitless seeing that as a machine he doesn't need any rest or nourishment Range: Melee range; several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Bombs, energy nets, and buzz saws; all of which are launched from his chest, a portable device installed in his chest by the OIA that allows him to travel from realm to realm, a Pulse Blade which is similar to a lightsaber from Star Wars Intelligence: Skilled in combat Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Energy Net:' Cyrax fires a green energy net from his chest which ensnares the opponent temporarily. His human form launches it from his hand rather than his chest. *'''-Electro Net:' Will drain the opponent's energy as long as they are ensnared. '-Detonator:' Cyrax drops a bomb from his chest compartment in front of him, which explodes after a couple of seconds. He can shoot the bomb either far or near. His human form takes it from his belt and throws it. *'-Sticky Bomb:' Cyrax throws a bomb with three spears and a slight rocket propulsion, that pierces the opponent and then explodes. '-Teleport:' Cyrax vanishes and reappears behind the opponent. In Mortal Kombat Gold, Cyrax can follow up with a special throw after teleporting. His human form replaces it with a smoke bomb teleport. *'-Bangport:' Cyrax causes an explosion when teleporting, which can hit the opponent. '-Air Throw/Anti-Air:' Cyrax can throw his opponent when his opponent is in the air. In Mortal Kombat Gold, Cyrax can perform this move even if his opponent is not in the air. *'-Power Anti-Air:' Allows Cyrax to grab his opponent from a farther distance. '-Funky Spin Kicks:' Cyrax performs a spin kick while balancing on one of his legs. In Armageddon, his leg seems to be on fire while doing this. '-Reverse Kick:' Cyrax preforms a reverse kick to his opponent, sending him/her on the other side. *'-Donkey Kick:' It lets Cyrax slide in with a second kick before kicking them into the air. '-Ragdoll:' After performing Reverse Kick, Cyrax grabs his opponent in mid air, and throws them down on the ground. The enhanced version is called '''Ragdolls'. '-Buzzsaw:' Cyrax opens his chest compartment and a giant sawblade emerges. His human form takes it out from his armbands. *'''-Saw Blade:' It allows Cyrax to detach the saw and use it as a projectile. '-Cyberdriver:' Cyrax launches his opponent up into the air with a bomb, which causes them to flip upside down. He then teleports up to them and kicks them causing the spine and ribs to break. He then grabs the opponent, while they are still upside down, and pile-drives them into the ground, shattering pieces of their skull and neck with his foot on top of their head. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tech Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9